tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2019 revival)
'''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks '''is a 2019 revival of the original Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks series that originally ran from 2003-2007. It first aired on January 1st, 2019. Characters * Piggley Winks - In the 1950's, he was a young piglet who lived in Ireland with all his friends, family, animals, and wild imagination. Today, he is a nostalgic grandfather pig who is still fun-loving and loves to tell stories to his daughter, Ciara, and his grandchildren, Sean, Seamus, and Meg, sometimes whenever they have problems. * Ferny Toro - He is a white bull with black spots who is Piggley's best friend. Today, he is an honorary uncle in Grandpa Piggley's family's. * Dannan O'Mallard - She is a duck who wears glasses, and sometimes gets angry. * Molly Winks - She is Piggley's little sister. * Wiley the Sheep - He is a sheep imported from Brooklyn, New York. * Shirley the Sheep - She is Wiley's mate who gained speech after giving birth to Little Baa. * Little Baa - Wiley and Shirley's son. * Wiley's Flock ** Bernie - A gray sheep who got lost once and was found by Don Toro. ** Carl - Another gray sheep. He pretended he was an itchy warthog. ** Ethel - She turned into a carrot in Piggley's cabbage nightmare. ** Fluffy - She won Wiley's race when Piggley thought Molly's dolly Babby was a real leprechaun. ** Lambie - He was Molly's pet lamb before she met Sweets the Fawn. ** Bernie Jr. - Bernie's son. ** Shirley Jr. - Shirley's daughter. ** Lambs - A group of baby sheep in Wiley's flock. * Padrig Winks - He is Piggley and Molly's father. * Elly Winks - She is Piggley and Molly's mother. * Sweets - She is Molly's pet fawn who lives on Raloo Farm. * Don Toro - He is a black bull blacksmith and Ferny's father. * Mr. Hornsby - He is Piggley's school teacher. * Hector MacBadger - He is Piggley's classmate and rival. * Gosford - He is a goose who sometimes hangs with Hector. * Gossie * Millie - She is a piglet who Ferny has a crush on. * Katrina Farrell - She is a cat who is one of Piggley's classmates, * Mr. Farrell - He is a farmer who is Katrina's father. * Mr. Pig - He was the same pig who forgot where he parked his car when Piggley was interviewing, and he was a cabbage merchant in Piggley's cabbage nightmare. * Mr. McGandry - He is the train conductor gander. * Miss Nanny - She is the nanny goat who runs the sweets shop. * Dr. Badgerton - He is a badger who works as a doctor. He told Mr. McGandry about Padrig Winks falling and breaking his ankle once. * Piggley Trotter - He is a detective on a radio show. He is probably who Piggley Winks was named after. * Big Sty - He is Piggley Trotter's arch-nemesis and loves deceiving people with his disguises. * Cluck Cockwren - He is a famous rock n' roll rooster musician. * Captain Cumara - He is a dog. * Rex Badger - He is a badger who goes on safari. Hector is one of his friends. * Buck Boylan - He is a steer who hosts The Buck Boylan Variety Hour. * Sean and Seamus - They are twin grandchildren. * Meg - She is Grandpa Piggley's granddaughter. * Ciara - She is Grandpa Piggley's daughter and Sean, Seamus, and Meg's mother. * Helga - She is Meg's Swedish classmate. * Carol Teitelbaum - She is Sean and Seamus' Jewish classmate. Animals Farm * Finnegan the Donkey * Sweets the Fawn * The Cow * The Chickens * The Horse * The Goose * The Sheep * Little Baa * The Chicks * The Rooster Forest * Deer * Boars * The Angry Goat * Squirrels * The Toad * Hedgehogs * The Bear Zoo * Lions * Tigers * Leopards * Gorillas * Monkeys * Bears * Rabbits *Elephants *Parrots *Rams *Cows *Bulls Cast * TBA/Peadar Lamb (archival) as Grandpa Piggley Winks * Maile Flanagan as Young Piggley Winks * Russi Taylor as Fernando (Ferny) Toro, Elly Winks (Piggley and Molly's mom), and Ciara (Piggley's daughter) * Tara Strong as Dannan O'Mallard, Molly Winks * Nika Futterman as Seamus, Sean * Melissa Disney as Meg * Mel Brooks as Wiley the Sheep * Melissa Rivers as Shirley the Sheep * Charlie Adler as Mr. Hornsby, Patrick Winks (Piggley and Molly's dad), Piggley Trotter, Big Sty, Mr. Pig, Buck Boylan, Additional voices * Pamela Adlon as Hector McBadger * Fernando Escandon as Don Toro * Kath Soucie as Millie, Lizzie, and Sharon * Candi Milo as Gosford, Gossie * Susan Silo as Miss Nanny * Mauri Bernstein as Holly * Jessica DiCicco as Gerdie * Cathal Nugent as Disgruntled Goat * Raum-Aron as Max * David Kelly as Captain Cumara Episodes Click here for the episodes. Trivia * Most of the voice actors from the original show returned, but Grandpa Piggley and Shirley's voice actors will be replaced, but every now and then, Peadar Lamb's archival recordings will be used. * It will air on Universal Kids (rebranded Sprout), Qubo, CBBC, and Discovery Kids. * It will be made by Entara, Mike Young Productions, Crest Animation Studios, 9 Story Media Group, and NBCUniversal. * The older forms of Dannan, Molly, Padrig, Elly, Sweets, Mr. Hornsby, and Piggley's classmates will appear. * Sean and Seamus' names will no longer be confused, and if they are, they will correct the person. Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks